


Antenatal

by LizBee



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Dystopia, F/F, F/M, Future-fic, Multi, Pregnancy, kiss meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-25
Updated: 2011-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizBee/pseuds/LizBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mai needs more than Katara can offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Antenatal

"She's in the office," Iroh says, so Katara makes her way through crowded tables, thinking, _everyone here would kill you if they knew who you were._

Mai is hunched over a ledger and an abacus. She doesn't look up as Katara enters.

"I'm not due for another month," she says. "And I'm busy."

"This is a delicate time," says Katara, taking her by the shoulders and pulling her straight.

"I'm about as delicate as a mammoth-whale," Mai sighs, but she permits Katara to press a hand against her belly.

"It's kicking," Katara says.

"It does that."

"Are you sleeping?"

"When I can."

Katara leaves her hands resting on Mai's belly. "Meaning?"

"Meaning that I'm trying to keep control of the refugees here, and not get assassinated by any of the sixteen different groups that want me dead, and Zuko is almost certainly dead, and the baby kicks me in the ribs at night, and I need to pee every hour, and--"

It's more emotion than Katara has ever seen Mai show. She moves her hands to Mai's shoulders, but isn't certain if she should offer more.

All she can say is, "Aang's still searching. No one's given up on Zuko."

"It's been months." Mai is in control again. "When the baby's born, he'll be the new Fire Lord. I'm going to be running a regency government from an Earth Kingdom tea shop." Her voice is flat. Her face is a mask.

"You're not alone," Katara says.

"Aren't I."

Katara kneels to look up at her, taking her hand. "No. I promise."

Mai is tense, but she doesn't pull her hand away. Her gaze is distant as she leans forward and kisses Katara on the lips. Katara freezes, but Mai puts her hand on the back of Katara's head, holding her in place.

So she returns the kiss, letting it deepen. Mai's teeth graze her lips, and Katara exhales in surprise.

"No." Mai stops, pushing her away. Katara stands up. Mai turns back to the desk, hunching forward. "Sorry," she mutters. "I thought -- but I was wrong."

"It's okay," says Katara. "I'm not going anywhere."


End file.
